Days on other world (About to be rewritten)
by Cara normal
Summary: The sequel of Life in Other World. Discover more about the lives of the characters of this story as Matheus try to adapt himself in this new world. Warning: Gijinka, or poke-humans, or Human!Pokemon as some like to call them.
1. Home and house - part 1 (Leticia)

**It's finally here the story that Enderlight was waiting so much to read. I actually should have posted it earlier, but I got another story in my way. How long have it been since the last time that I updated Life in Other World, I don't remember.**

 **At the same time that I am writing this, I need to say that this story's updates will be delayed because I have another story to write.**

 **Friday also happened to me and I want to turn it into a chapter. It will be so fun.**

 **Oh yeah, this chapter shows a bit of Leticia's backstory. And I will take the giratina and mew tags away because it will focus mostly in the mortals beings, but there will still be chapters featuring them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new part of the story.**

* * *

 _I was calmly sleeping in my bed, at least until I heard someone calling my name, it was my mother. I slowly got up and walk to where I think her voice came from. I walk and walk and walk, until I got out of my home and started to walk again. I started to feel scared, my mother keeped calling me, but I can't find her, it got louder and louder until the point I started to hold my two of my four ears. I started to cry. I am scared and lonely._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled to the skies. Everything started to get dark and my mother's voice disappeared. I lie on the ground and keep crying. I am alone._

 _"Leticia, you are having another nightmare. Wake up." The voice said, but it was different, more manly, almost like Gabriel's voice_.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. I could see the worry in his face, but it faded when he noticed that I wasn't having a nightmare anymore.

"My Arceus, I was so worried. Was it about your parents again?" He asked, there still was worry on his voice, but it is what anyone would have on the same situation as his. I don't like it.

"Yes, it was." I spoke. I started to tell him everything in the nightmare.

"You know that you always can sleep in my home."

"I know, but I don't want to make everyone know what I am."

"But, Leticia-"

"Don't you have anything else to do? I will walk to your home, I need some time alone."

"... I really care about you... I will leave something there for you to eat."

"Thanks." I said silently.

He teleported himself to his home and I started to walk to there.

My secret, the thing that I never told to someone.

* * *

 _"Mommy, can I play there?" I asked to my mother while pointing to a small park._

 _"I don't know. Our home is a bit far from here." She said. "Maybe, one day, you, your father and I will play there." She held onto my hand and pulled me a bit closer and we resumed our walk to home. I was sad because she didn't let me play with the others children._

* * *

 _"Daddy, why do we live here? I have seen many TVs showing houses better than our."_

 _"Well... Your mother and I didn't born on a great family like those people. We don't have jobs as good as their. Our money can barely pay our food. But we have something that most of them don't have."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"True love."_

* * *

 _"What does bloodlust means?"_

 _"Where did you learn this word?"_

 _"A heard a man saying it. I thought it sounded cool and I want to know what it means."_

 _"... Bloodlust means... Love."_

 _"Love."_

 _"Yeah. A love greater than the normal love."_

* * *

 _I sneaked out of my home and ran to the park from before. My parents always find me really fast every time that I get out of my home without telling them, but today is the first day that I could get so far from my home._

 _It was midday when I finally reached the park._

* * *

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

I knocked Gabriel's home's door and waited a little in front of it. It didn't took too long to someone come and open the door.

"Leticia, hi! I wasn't expecting you to come so late." Mrs. White greeted me. "We already leaved something for you to eat on the table." I thanked and started to walk, but stopped when she grabbed my arm. "Your smell is awful again. Where do you go to have this smell every week?"

"Just to convince you to let me take a bath here." I lied.

"Please, stop doing that. You don't need to do it. You always can take a bath here."

"Then it will be just because I am used to do it." I replied and walk inside.

* * *

 _It wasn't a good idea. I don't know what to do now that I am here. Maybe I should go back to ho-._

 _"OH MY ARCEUS. I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU WITH A BALL." My head. This boy must have hitted me using his ball. I looked at him and saw a blue haired boy, with red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and blue pants. Riolu... WAIT A WHAT!?_

 _"You don't need to apologise. It was my fault for staying in your way." I said nervous. I don't know if this boy already have the powers to read minds or if it will only appear after his evolution, but I still can't let anyone discover my family's secret._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Okay then." He picked his soccer ball and turned to me again. "Hey do you wanna play with me. I am in the middle of match between two persons against one, me being the one. You can turn it into a fair match." He said smiling_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

"Are going to take a bath after the breakfast?" Gabriel asked.

"It's what I always do. Why stop now?" I replied still chewing.

"Leticia, we all care about you. Please you must tell them."

"I already told. I don't want to see everyone pitying me." I finished my meal and stand up. "I will take a bath now."

* * *

 _"Mommy, Daddy. I'm sorry for leaving our home, but I met a boy today. I didn't told about how we live, I just lied, I even told him that I have a uncle that is a farmer." I said when I return to my home, but nobody replied. "Are you there?"_

* * *

 _ **Home is a place where you can live and you have a emotional connection with it.**_

* * *

 **There it is. I hope you liked and please leave a review for me to not kill myself in depression**.


	2. Home and house - part 2 (Leticia)

**The second chapter of my first story was edited to make this chapter fit. My gosh my writing style was terrible at that time.**

* * *

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I yelled/asked to Luke. "ALL THAT HE WANTED WAS BE YOUR FRIEND." Stressing things like that is why I didn't evolve yet._

 _"He didn't want that. You forced him." He replied with a calm tone, knowing that yelling back wouldn't do anything against me._

 _"But you had to do something to make him feel bad, he doesn't want to go to school today. The ONLY thing that I asked was you to find him and apologize, but you did so and..." I got interrupted when I heard someone knocking the door. Since Luke was the nearest person that lives in this house, he needed to greet who were there. I decided to follow Luke so I could yell at him after he dismiss whoever was there. There was a very young and familiar gallade. "Gabriel?"_

 _"What do you want?" Luke asked._

 _"I want to you to train me to be a fight type as strong as you." Wow. I weren't expecting that. "I need you to do it." He said in a tone that really showed that he wants it, which is surprising, because he wanted to be a gardevoir, he even has trained his mind more than his body, which is very easy to be notice, it's just need to see the way that he can barely hold his swords. "My family is specialized in special attack. I need someone from outside my family to help me."_

 _Luke sighed and said. "You are lucky that I can still use normal punches and kicks. Alright, but I will not go easy on you." He turned to me. "Leticia, we will be in the backyard. Feel free to go if you want to watch our training." He said before leaving._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _WHAT HAS JUST HAPPENED?!_

* * *

 _"Ouch."_

 _"Don't move, I am trying to take care of your wounds." I said to him._

 _"Yeah. Taking care of THEM, not ME."_

 _"Excuse me, but I am not a pokemon capable to heal someone using a move." I replied to Gabriel then looked at Luke. "Better you learn Heal Pulse soon."_

 _"Right. Right. Whatever you say, my dear princess. Would you like a cup of tea and all my money?" He sarcastically said._

 _"Just do that or I will post that photo."_

 _"OKAYOKAYOKAY. There is no need to use extreme methods again. We are friends, friends don't do things like that to their friends. Now, pick your cellphone and delete it." Use the photo where Luke was hugging a blue puppy when he was a baby, it will never fail._

 _"Never. Also, I still have copies." I spoke wearing my bitch face._

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Dammit! I stayed thinking all this time? I started to dry myself before Gabriel's mother asked again, but I think that I don't have enough time.

"Thanks again, miss." I say as I go to Gabriel's room to finish my drying.

* * *

 _"Did you know that I am finally mastering my teleport powers?" Gabriel said. It's been a week since his first training with Luke, he has improved his physical strength a bit, but it's still hard to him. He currently is full of bandages, Luke isn't the type of person that spares during a spare. At least I could see that Luke is starting to open himself a bit to accept him. The three of us even are eating ice cream in Gabriel's house._

 _"Did you finally start to teleport to places other than the ones you feel safe with?" Luke asked and Gabriel nodded._

 _"I also am trying to teleport to where someone is thinking. Could you help me later?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I don't see why not."_

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Why is everyone hurrying me today?

"Yes. I actually already finished." I say allowing Gabriel to enter his bedroom.

"Leticia, I don't want to keep your secret."

* * *

 _Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't puke._

 _"Woah. You really managed to bring me home." Luke said after Gabriel managed to teleport us to where Luke wanted. "I guess that I should go now." He waved and walked to his home._

 _"Alright. Time to bring you to your home." Wait._

 _"You didn't say that you would take me to my house." Don't think about your house. Don't t hink about your house. Don't think about your house._

 _I puked after he teleported me to my house._

 _"Leticia... This place-"_

 _"I can explain." I say quickly._

* * *

"But you can't."

"Leticia, your house is-"

"I know what it is, but I don't want to see everyone starting to pitying me."

"But-"

"Please, just, don't. I will try to find a way to live somewhere else without anyone discover where I currently live."

"Leticia."

"Just give me more time."

"... Alright."

* * *

 _"A DUMP?! YOUR HOME IS A DUMP?!" He screamed looking at the surroundings of my house, AKA, dump._

 _"I wanted to tell you all, but I-"_

 _"I WHAT? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it is NOT funny." I stayed in silence and with a ashamed expression on my face. "Please, tell me that this is a joke." ... "But, what about all those things that you said about your family and your home."_

 _"I am orphan."_

 _"My Arceus. You can't live here. Come on, if I tell my family about this they will certainly help-"_

 _"DON'T!" I yelled. "I don't want anyone to be worried about me. I just don't want to be a weight to someone's life, even if I have to lie to everyone for the rest of my life. Let's just act that this day never existed, okay?" I finished and walked to the shelter that I call house. It's very little and have a small couch that I use to sleep. I lied at the couch and tried to sleep._

 _..._

 _"Would you mind me staying here for the night?" Gabriel asked. Didn't he understand what I-. I couldn't finish my thoughts because he hugged me. I didn't protest, it make me feel comfortable, enough to make me cry for the first time since my parents disappearing._

 _"Leticia..." I heard him saying. "Leticia, you are evolving!" WHAT!_

 _I quickly took a look at myself and I noticed that my skin was glowing, as well as my clothes. When the glow vanished, I took another look at myself. My skin is more brighter and my clothes as much more yellow. My tail's shape changed and I touched my ears and noticed that they were much more longer. I am a pikachu._

 _"Thank you." Was the only thing that I said before hug him again. At the end, he kept his word and slept with me._

* * *

"I have been taking care of you ever since that day. I am not saying that I will stop doing it, but it would be easier if you let all our friends know what is happening to you." Gabriel said. "I will still keep the secret, but, please, tell it."

Gabriel, is for motives like this that I didn't want anyone to know it.

* * *

 _ **House: A place where someone lives. A person only can call that place a house if they don't live in it, or when they live but don't have affinity with it.**_


	3. Aura and anger (Matheus)

_Entry number twelve_

 _I have a new family. I actually have been living with them for a while, but only now I officially am a member of this strange family that I am yet to believe that they are just a average family in this not average world. I might not hate them, maybe Luke for obvious reasons, but he is trying to become a better person ever since that day. Maybe the 'It will hurt me more than it will hurt you' logic is what happened to him. Who knows? Probably not, because he almost killed me and I stay in this room for days and I didn't even go to the bathroom to pee. It definitely hurted me more._

 _But I can't stop the thought that he had to use his psychic powers to pin me. He couldn't touch me because I am a ghost and I was afraid during that time. There still are so many things that I don't know about this world and about my own body that are making me curious. Thoughts like that were what triggered today's events._

* * *

"Tell me again the difference between ghosts and ghost types." I asked to Clara, my mother. Man, it's strange to call this family as mine. Probably because I spent 15 years having others people to call as family.

"Ghost types are people who Yveltal send back to Xerneas and get the right to live once more. Since the are reborn, most of them lack physical matter and none of them have a way to be reborn again. True ghosts are lost souls who were forgotten by Yveltal and live without physical matter or destiny. But you..." She said looking directly at my eyes. "Luke told us that you had fall from the sky. You died and weren't reborn, yet you obtained a ghost type and have physical mass. The reason might be that since you are human, you have a different way to get your life back. If only my aura was stronger."

"What do you mean?" I asked curious, know more about powers really makes me excited by how much I still don't know.

"Well, since you don't know much about aura." She said rolling her eyes. It probably isn't that interesting when you live with the said power your entire life. "There are three aura layers in everyone. The first layer is the emotional layer, where every emotions take form as colors. Dominating it makes you capable to identify when someone is lying or sad, it's the easiest and hardest layer to penetrate since most doesn't have a way to protect it, but dark and psychic type and lucarios have a natural protection that prevent the inexperienced aura and mind reader. There also are people that creates their own shield by having complex thoughts."

"Some people even has the ability to create shields to the ones who don't have a mind strong enough to protect itself." Luke said right behind be, making me jump surprised.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since you two started to talk about aura. This house isn't that big."

"You could at least warn us before interrupting like that?" Carla said.

"Alright. It's not like I am a ghost or something like that to make you don't notice me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Was that a joke?" I asked, a bit offended I must admit.

"The internet told me that jokes are easy. That liar." He murmured taking his cellphone out of the pocket and leave.

"That was sudden." Carla said, shaked her head and looked at me. "Do you still want to know about aura?"

"Maybe later. I have another thing to do." I said and followed my *Sigh* brother. I was sitting on the couch, looking at something on his cellphone. I came a bit closer to him and looked at what he was reading, only to be surprised by he dropping it on the couch and take me with his Psychic and throw me to the other part of the couch.

"Didn't anyone told you to not spy other people's cellphones?" Luke said in a angry tone. I froze for a moment, but remembered that I can hurt his pride as self-defense.

"Didn't anyone told you to not spy other people's minds?" I said properly sitting up and crossing my arms. Five seconds and I still alive, he won't kill me. I looked at his eyes and noticed his frustration.

"I hate you." He and took his cellphone back. "Life was good before you came."

"And it still is good, since no one notice my existence." My God! Two times in the same day. I really want to die again.

"Yes, I said that and many other things about you." He said, but I wasn't sure if he was angry because of me or because of himself. "Can't we just forgive and go on?"

"Probably not, considering that you almost did the same thing that you did last time." Thrice. God, please forgive me from all my sins. Luke grunted and literally shoved his cellphone in my face, making it pass through me. That is the first time that I am capable to feel how it's to don't be solid and having something in me.

"Dammit. That is another thing that I hate about you." He took his arm out of me and pointed to his phone using his other hand. "Here what I was looking at." He said and take a quick look.

"Anger control?"

"Anger control." He confirmed. "Thanks to you, I am trying to make things get right. But it's hard, the proof of its difficult is that I tried to hit you with a phone."

"It's hard to do something new and that you don't like. But it is an improvement." I said trying to light his mood. "You can use it to get many opportunities in your future, like get a new job or a girlfriend. You can-" I wished to continue, but I received a glare from him that made me stop.

"I hate you." He said and returned his focus to the phone.

* * *

 _That was everything important that happened during this day. Luke didn't directly talk to me during the rest of the day and I decided to don't talk to him, fearing that I leaved him in the edge of his patience. I shouldn't have talked much with him._

 _I fear that he might try to do something while with this anger. Times like this makes me wonder why someone like him saved me._

I dropped my pen and closed my notebook. I put my hands on my face.

"Why am I so pathetic?"


	4. Movie night - part 1 (Matheus)

**Entry number fourteen.**

 **The shows that appears in this world's television are very different. It was like Syfy had dominated every channel. All of them showed someone using a power, or move like some people from here like to call. The fact that all of them have powers, makes hard to know what was made in a computer and what wasn't. With exception of some action movies, few of them featured someone fighting using these moves in order to hurt someone.**

 **Things are getting very hard to my mind. A few days ago, I discovered that I am a ghost and I was adopted during the day that followed.**

 **Speaking of ghosts, movies and family.**

 **Today, Luke, the one who almost killed me, hate me for some reason even after what happened in that bus and my new brother, was convinced by his friends to let the four of us have a horror movie night here. Things got scary, at least it was during that time, telling will make it more funny than scary.**

* * *

"Alright, which of these movies do you want to watch?" Leticia asked while holding four DVD cases. They said that the classics are better.

"Why don't we let the new guy decide? It will be a new movie to him, no matter what he chooses." Gabriel said in his gentle way of saying.

"I don't know if I should. You are the ones who knows what is good to watch. Not only that but I was into this movie genre."

"Yeah, you told us already during our first hang out together. Funny, since you are a ghost." Luke said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What hell was that?" Gabriel asked.

"Luke is using some anger control techniques." I told them. Gabriel looked surprised and I probably saw sparks in Leticia's eyes.

"Yes, I am trying to control it." He said anger and with an intimidating look that made me pray for God to be merciful. "Do any of you have a problem with that?" Gabriel and me stayed in silence, but a certain pikachu got a smile locked on the face and I think that I saw some sparks coming from her eyes.

"I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GETTING BETTER!" The one, who may or may not be Leticia, screamed and tried to hug the grumpy.

"Get away from me, Illness." He screamed and kicked her face before she could get near and sending her to the wall. I got shocked seeing that, but see Luke kicking his best friend isn't impressive enough to Gabriel, who had a annoyed look on his face.

"I told you that he is getting better, he usually hits my face with a bone." Leticia said with blood dripping from her nose.

* * *

 ***Later***

I started to analyse the four cases, while trying to forget what just happened. I have to pick the right movie, if I take the wrong movie they will think that I don't have the capacity to choose a good movie and Luke's mood might get even worse, if I take the right, they will be happy and Luke's mood will light a bit. My surviving rates are directly proportional to his mood.

Many thoughts started to invade my mind. What will they do if I don't choose the right movie? Well they said that they wouldn't judge. But what will HE do? Maybe a comment trying to be funny. What if this is a test? They look like the type of people who would test someone. What if-

'JUST CHOOSE THE FUCKING MOVIE ALREADY!'

'Ouch. You really do like to invade my mind Luke.'

I decided to just ignore my thoughts and Luke's thoughts and took a better look at the cases. The first one was called Deadly Wishes, the second one was Therapy, the third was called Eighth Sin. (Those names were picked because they pop on my mind, I didn't mean to choose a movie that really exist.) The last movie was Sharknado... What!? (That one was on porpoise)

I turned my new, and perfectly normal, friends and showed the case. "Is it a joke?" I asked. The males turned to the female, who felt embarrassed for a moment.

"Didn't you ever think that sharks coming from a tornado is scary?" She said.

"Bad ideas exists in both worlds." I murmured and picked Deadly Wishes.

* * *

 ***Later*** "

Just stop trying to be funny, because you obviously can't." Thanks God, for making Gabriel say that because I definitely wouldn't.

"The movie isn't scary neither is it good. It is just boring. I felt like I should entertain us a bit." Luke argued back. They started to shout to each other while Leticia and me keep watching. The movie wasn't scary, the fact that some things look too much CGI made even less scary, although some might not have been. I think that I can manage movies Like this o-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

ZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPP

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yell in pain after receiving the electric discharge. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I yell again, but in anger this time.

"You had fainted and I tried to wake you up. It's better than receive a Dragon Pulse from Luke." Leticia said and I turned to my brother, who had a faint purple glow coming from his mouth.

"Before you say anything. I wouldn't use its full power." He said and the glow disappeared. "I knew that you don't like horror movies, but faint during that one is a bit too much." I frown at that and said.

"I lost it when the Dusknoir opened his mouth."

* * *

 **It was humiliating, but that, unfortunately, wasn't the only thing that happened today.**

* * *

 **Bonus, in case that you noticed something that looked like a mistake, but wasn't a mistake.**

* * *

 **Two days ago *On Luke's POV***

"Where did you leave the TM collection?" I asked to my Mom.

"They are in the living room, under the television. Why do you ask?"

"I have a feeling that Heal Pulse only attracts problems and that made me want to don't have it for a while."

 **(Editor Comment: Pretty good. Error ridden though. Some spelling and grammar. I really should catch up though. I was pretty confused.)**


	5. Warning

**This is a special message for those who read Days in other world and Life in other world.**

 **Both stories will be rewritten and fixed in order to make the story better.**

 **Also, is it so hard to leave at least a nice? It would make my day get happier.**

 **My three stories are going to be deleted Sunday and the first chapter of the rewritten fanfiction will be posted in the same day.**


End file.
